Redwood transcript
THE ROOKIE Episode 11 "Redwood" Transcribed by Pegship INT. STATION - RECEPTION, DAY The rookies are staffing an annual gun buyback at the front desk. WEST hands two gift cards to a man who has just handed over two weapons. WEST  Two firearms for two gift cards. Thanks for making our streets a little safer. CHEN  So, we're just gonna destroy these? What if one was used in a crime? WEST  Hey, "no questions asked" means just that. And it's the best way to get people to turn in their unregistered weapons. NOLAN  That and the $100 gift cards. (seeing an older lady struggling with a suitcase) Oh. Hang on a second. Sorry. Let me help you with those. ALMA  Oh. Thank you, Officer Nolan. NOLAN  Yeah. And you are? ALMA  I'm Alma. NOLAN  Nice to meet you. Are all these yours? ALMA  Oh, no, no. They - They were my father's. He was a paratrooper back in World War II. And when he came back from the war, he brought all this with him. I've been carrying it with me since he passed in '74. NOLAN unwraps a rifle wrapped in a towel and examines it. NOLAN  Oh, Alma this is in good condition. You could get real money for this. ALMA  Oh, no. I wouldn't know where to start. Besides, I'm moving in with my son's family. I don't want these around my grandkids. NOLAN  Well, we are here to help. NOLAN unwraps a pair of pistols. ALMA  Oh, those were his pistols. He brought them from Germany to San Francisco. And that one there is Ginny. She gestures toward a square, flat device that's been unveiled in NOLAN's hand. NOLAN  SHAKILY Alma, is that a land mine? ALMA  Yes, a claymore, I think. From his time in Vietnam. WEST  (into the phone) Uh, can we get a bomb squad to the front lobby? Now. CHEN moves slowly around to the front of the reception area. NOLAN  Well, I'm so glad you brought this in, because these are extremely unstable. Tell you what. I'm gonna stay here to dispose of this. Officer Chen is gonna get you to a safe distance, and then we'll get you those gift cards we talked about. ALMA  Oh, uh, what about the ones in my trunk? Just then there's an explosion out in the parking lot, rattling the room and the people in it. INT. NOLAN'S HOUSE, DAY NOLAN  (on the phone) No, no, no, I'm not upset. I'm just surprised at how fast it happened. All right, text me when you get back to campus. Love you, too. Bye. He ends the call just as BEN comes in. BEN  Hey. NOLAN  Hey! BEN  Oh oh - I know I said Sedona had some easy hikes, but you should at least put on shoes. NOLAN  Sarah just accepted an offer on the house. BEN  That's my girl. Well, it's a seller's market. Besides, it's not like you're going back to Foxburg. Unless the house was your safety net in case this didn't pan out. NOLAN  No. BEN  Okay. NOLAN  I just always imagined Henry raising his own kids there, you know? Mark their height on the same doorjamb and camping in the backyard like we did. BEN  Aww. That's sweet, Mr. Cleaver. But Henry's 18. Like, the last thing he's thinking about is inheriting your house. He's out there starting a new life. As are you. So go get dressed. We have quite an adventure ahead. NOLAN  Yes, we do. (His cell beeps; reading the screen:) "Mandatory Emergency Callback for all patrol." Huh. BEN  What does that mean? NOLAN  It means we're having different adventures today. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM, DAY ANDERSEN  Thank you for coming in on your day off. The Vice President is making an unscheduled visit to our city. So it's all hands on deck. Agent Danvers. DANVERS  Thank you, Captain. As always, the Secret Service appreciates the LAPD's assistance in clearing and securing "Redwood's" route. These are your Operation Plan Manuals. WEST's cell buzzes and he looks down at it. DANVERS  Each officer's name has been listed under a specific quadrant and zone, along with your responsibilities. Your watch commander will liaison with me throughout the day as issues arise. WEST  (cell buzzes again; muttering) Come on. GREY  I'm sorry. Officer West. Is there something you want to share with the group? WEST  Um, no, sir. Uh I'm sorry. I just, uh I had plans I needed to cancel. GREY  So did everyone here, yet they're paying attention. WEST  Yes, sir. GREY  These assignments are your sole priority today. You will not field calls from dispatch. Let the day shift deal with that. Captain? ANDERSEN  Most of you know the drill. For our rookies, today is going to be ugly. Everything we do to ensure the safety of Redwood will create gridlock. It's important to be patient and vigilant. That's all. You're dismissed. The company begins to move out of the room. GREY flags down BISHOP and NOLAN. GREY  Bishop and Nolan. Agent Danvers has a special assignment for you. DANVERS  We've got a Class 2 threat we need chased down. NOLAN  Class 2? DANVERS  Class 1 is someone who's made overt threatening statements but made no overt action. Class 2 are individuals who have a history of assaultive behaviors toward authority figures. NOLAN  And Class 3? DANVERS  Had agents on their doorsteps the second we learned of this visit. Stanley Knott. Guy's made repeated threats against the VP over the last few years. Nothing actionable, but he's got previous assault charges against a host of supervisors. I need you to make sure he's not planning anything. BISHOP  Happy to do it, ma'am. DANVERS  Great. Call me if you need any assistance. BISHOP and NOLAN turn and walk away. NOLAN  "Happy to do it"? BISHOP  What? NOLAN  Nothing. I've just never heard you use that word before. INT. STATION - ARMORY/QUARTERMASTER, DAY The officers are lined up waiting their turn to collect equipment and supplies for the day. CHEN  I don't get all the fuss.It seems like we're getting a day of overtime just to close roads and hang signs. BRADFORD  That's like saying being drawn and quartered is fun time with horses. LOPEZ  We're literally creating traffic jams during rush hour on purpose. BRADFORD  Everything we do today is gonna piss someone off. (to the quartermaster) Quadrant One. LOPEZ  Quadrant Two. CHEN  I mean, we deal with angry people every shift, but a day of OT means I can finally fix the air-conditioning on my car. BRADFORD  CHUCKLES CHEN  What? BRADFORD  Air-conditioning makes you soft. You gotta get comfortable with being uncomfortable. That's the job. WEST  Is he serious? BRADFORD  As a heart attack, Boot. Which I gotta say you almost gave the watch commander back there. LOPEZ  Seriously, playing with your phone during a briefing is a cardinal sin. WEST  I-I lost focus. LOPEZ  I only hope you were canceling something important, because Grey won't forget that for a while. WEST  Just, uh, breakfast with my mom. They're handed a LOT of gear. CHEN  Is that all for us? BRADFORD  Yep. Extra road flares for the uptick in accidents. Extra ticket books for the increase in idiots. LOPEZ  Extra crime-scene tape for blocking sidewalks. And cones for closing roads. CHEN  Okay, okay, I get it. BRADFORD  Oh, we're not done yet. Hats and bats. Tactical helmets and 42-inch batons for riot control, along with heavy-duty vests if things get ugly. LOPEZ  And my personal favorite, the 40-millimeter tear-gas launcher for when democracy gets real. BRADFORD  But, hey, at least you'll be able to ride in comfort. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN NOLAN  Do you think our Class 2 threat is actually a threat? BISHOP  Maybe. Maybe writing hate-letters to the Veep is just his way of blowing off steam. NOLAN  Did you just "glass half-full" our suspect? Who are you and what have you done with my T. O. ? BISHOP  Look, I'm trying a much more positive approach. But if you'd rather I go back to yesterday's attitude - NOLAN  Oh, no, no, no, no. Uh, no one's a bigger fan of positive than me. (looks at his cell as they get out of the car) That cannot be right. BISHOP  Problem? NOLAN  No. Sorry. My ex is selling our house. I largely stayed out of it because, honestly, I didn't want her to. But I just saw the price she's getting. The place has doubled in value. BISHOP  Mm, that sounds like a good thing to me, Officer Positive. NOLAN  N-No, it is.Yes. I was just thinking about trying to buy her out, you know, keep it in the family, but I can't match that price. BISHOP spots their target as he walks across the street. BISHOP  There's our guy. Hey, Stanley. Can we talk to you for a minute? STANLEY  What do you want? NOLAN  Haven't you heard? Your friend's in town. STANLEY  What friend? I don't have a friend. BISHOP  Vice President. STANLEY  So what? NOLAN  So what's in the bag, Stanley? STANLEY  Nothing. NOLAN  Show us. STANLEY  No. BISHOP  We're not asking. We have probable cause based on your prior actions and a clear distress. STANLEY makes a break for it and gets tackled by NOLAN, who handcuffs him. BISHOP searches STANLEY's duffel bag. NOLAN  Come on. Hands. Let's go. BISHOP  Weapon. STANLEY  It's just a flare gun. I don't need a license. I looked it up online. NOLAN  Were you planning on pointing that flare gun at the Vice President today, Stanley? STANLEY  He needs to be stopped. BISHOP  Sounds like a "yes" to me. You're under arrest, Stanley. NOLAN  Did we just foil a real-life assassination attempt? BISHOP  He's a nut with a flare gun wrapped in underpants. Not Jason Bourne. (grudgingly) But we just might have prevented a tragedy. NOLAN  Was that so hard? EXT. STREET - IN FRONT OF HOTEL Protesters fill the sidewalks and streets along the VP's motorcade route. A large group of them are handcuffed together. WOMAN  Whose streets? ALL  Our streets! WOMAN  Whose streets? MAN  One, two, three! ALL  Our streets! WOMAN  No justice. ALL  No peace! WOMAN  No justice. ALL  No peace! WOMAN  No justice. ALL  No peace! LOPEZ glances over to see WEST looking at his cell. His mom is calling but he doesn't answer. LOPEZ  Officer West, we're about to walk into a volatile crowd, and you're answering your phone? WEST  Um, no, ma'am. No, I'm sorry. It's just my mom. I never got to call her back earlier. LOPEZ  Now is not the time for personal calls. WEST  Of course. LOPEZ  (addressing the crowd) Okay, folks, you can't be here. There's a designated protest area across the street, behind the barriers. WOMAN  We have a right to free speech. This is public property. WEST  It's not. This is the hotel's property, and blocking the entrance is a fire hazard. WOMAN  No justice! ALL  No peace! WOMAN  No justice. ALL  No peace! LOPEZ  You got a dispersal card? WEST  Yes, ma'am. WOMAN  No justice! ALL  No peace! WEST (reading from a card)  I am Officer Jackson West. I hereby declare this to be an unlawful assembly, and, in the name of the People of the State of California, command all those assembled to immediately disperse. LOPEZ  You heard him. Break it up or go to jail. One of the protesters pops the handcuff key in his mouth and swallows it. LOPEZ  Who has a key for the handcuffs? Notify the mobile field force. The man who swallowed the key is choking. WOMAN  Arnold?! What's wrong? LOPEZ  He's choking. LOPEZ gets behind the man and tries the Heimlich maneuver on him. WOMAN  Oh, my God, Arnold! WEST  Miss, give Officer Lopez some space. The choking man heaves and vomits on WEST. EXT. STREET - HOMELESS CAMP BRADFORD  All right, listen up. Until tomorrow at 3:00 p.m., the stretch of Vine between Melrose and Franklin will be off limits. Sanitation services will be arriving in 20 minutes. You'll have until then to pack up. Rope off the block. Make sure everyone moves off. CHEN approaches a man sleeping on the sidewalk. CHEN  Sir? Sir? Sorry to wake you, but I'm gonna need you to start packing up, all right? Nearby, a fight breaks out between two women. WOMAN  Bitch, those are my sneakers! WOMAN #2  Get out! CHEN intervenes and tries to separate them. CHEN  Oh, hey! Hey, hey! Hey! Stop it! Just stop. BRADFORD  That's enough! Hey. That's enough. CHEN has fallen to the ground wrestling one of the women. She handcuffs her and hauls her to her feet. WOMAN  Ow. Ow. CHEN  Hands behind your back. Don't move. All right. Stand up. Here we go. BRADFORD is staring at CHEN's midsection, looking concerned. BRADFORD  Chen. CHEN  What? BRADFORD  Stop. Don't move. She follows his gaze to just above her belt, where a dirty hypodermic is sticking out of her uniform. BRADFORD  Chen. (she doesn't respond) Chen. Chen. CHEN  I didn't see it. I mean, it was - it was on the ground, and - BRADFORD  It's okay, but I need to pull the needle out. He pulls it out carefully and notes that the tip has blood on it. BRADFORD  What's the procedure when an officer is exposed on duty? CHEN  What? BRADFORD  Focus. What do we do now? CHEN  Um- DEEPLY "Collect the evidence. Bring the officer and the item to the nearest hospital to test for infections and diseases that may have been transmitted." BRADFORD  And where's the nearest hospital? CHEN  Shaw Memorial. BRADFORD  (to another cop) Make sure an officer posts up here until Veep passes through. OFFICER  Got it. BRADFORD  (to CHEN) Come on. Let's go. INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - ELEVATOR LOPEZ and WEST are in the elevator. WEST has swapped out his soiled uniform shirt for body armor. WEST  (on his phone) Hey, Mom, it's me. Um, sorry about this morning. Uh, just call me back, okay? I need - Um, just - just call me back, okay? LOPEZ  You gonna tell me what's going on? WEST  Nothing. Just family stuff. I can't believe I have to wear this bulky vest all day. LOPEZ  That's why you always carry an extra uniform on days like today. WEST  Yeah, I know. I, uh I just - LOPEZ  Forgot? Get it together, Officer West. You can't afford to lose focus out here. Which side of the building faces the street? INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - HALLWAY WEST  To the right. Should we really be penalizing these people for their civic engagement? LOPEZ  Supreme Court ruled that displaying anatomically impossible pictures qualifies as obscene, so hanging erotic banners of the V. P. in 10 windows of an apartment building definitely isn't protected by the First Amendment. WEST  I'm just saying, the guy should be flattered. (banging on a door) Police. Open up. A man opens the door just wide enough to talk through. MAN  What's up? LOPEZ  You have an obscene banner hanging in your window. It needs to come down. MAN  Oh. Okay. Sorry. My neighbor offered me 100 bucks to put that there. WEST  Well, it's illegal. MAN  No problem. I'll make sure to take care of it. LOPEZ  Sir, is there something inside you don't want us to see? MAN  No. LOPEZ  Step back. Hands where I can see them. INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - APARTMENT LOPEZ and WEST enter the apartment. It's full of bunk beds, some with people lying in them. WEST  What the hell is this? Sir, how many people live here? MAN  Um, not many. LOPEZ  Pat him down. WEST pats the man down as LOPEZ checks the rest of the apartment, which is crammed with beds. BOY  Policía! Policía! WEST  So much for the element of surprise. LOPEZ  (to WEST) It's okay. We're not here for them. Go get the banner. (to the MAN) What do you charge these people? $500 a month times 20? That's taking advantage of people too afraid to call the police on your ass. WEST  Got it. Do we have to call ICE? LOPEZ  No, L.A.'s a sanctuary city. Our job is to police the streets, not check status. But we're not letting this go. Get his driver's license and do an F.I. We'll be back tomorrow with code enforcement. INT. HOSPITAL - WAITING AREA CHEN steps up to the intake desk. CHEN  Hi. Um, I need to get my blood tested. I got stuck with a used hypodermic needle. GINO  Oh. Uh, yeah, one sec. Um, where did that... (he hands her a form) If you could fill this out. Have a seat in the waiting room, and we'll be right with you. BRADFORD  You must be new, because no experienced nurse lets an armed cop sit with civilians. What do you think happens if somebody attempts to grab her weapon? GINO  I-I-I- BRADFORD  The hospital protocol dictates that an armed officer be seen immediately. So set her up in a room right now and find a doctor. GINO  Yes, sir. Right this way. INT. STATION - COUNTER BISHOP and NOLAN are doing some paperwork. NOLAN  When do rookies get a step increase in pay? BISHOP  Not until you're off probation. This about the house? NOLAN  Yeah. I'm thinking about buying it as an investment. I'm sure Sarah will sell it to me if I can just match the offer. BISHOP  It's not an investment if you can't afford it. NOLAN  Well, I have some savings. Maybe Ben will give me a loan. BISHOP  The only thing worse than going into debt is doing it with a friend. NOLAN  I get it. It's just I built that house from the ground up. You know, everything. The tree house in the backyard. My son's whole life was at that place. BISHOP  Sounds nice. NOLAN  It was. We never really talk about where you're from. BISHOP  Let's just say it didn't have a tree house. GREY enters with folders in hand. GREY  It's a good job on the Class 2. As a reward, you get another assignment. Look, it's not so special. BISHOP  Every job is an opportunity, sir. GREY  (to NOLAN) Is she feeling okay? NOLAN  Being positive. GREY  Positive? Good. 'Cause I'm assigning you both to rover duty. NOLAN  What's that? GREY  LAPD version of a gofer. You'll spend the rest of your shift assisting officers all over the city bringing them food and water, giving them bathroom breaks. Here's a backlog of requests. Get to it. He hands the folders to BISHOP and walks away. BISHOP  Well, it's an opportunity to support our fellow officers. NOLAN  Okay, I'm just gonna say it. It's starting to freak me out. INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - HALLWAY LOPEZ and WEST are talking to TESHONNE, who stands in the doorway of her apartment. TESHONNE  Can I help you, officers? LOPEZ  Ma'am, there's an obscene banner hanging in your window. We need you to remove it. TESHONNE  I'm sorry, but I can't do that. WEST  We know your neighbor paid you. But it's a violation of Penal Code 415.5. We can arrest you for having it up. TESHONNE  I need that money. WEST  Ma'am, it's only $100. TESHONNE  Only?! SCOFFS Have you ever been broke, Officer? Because I'm on the edge of living on the street. And that $100 is the difference between me being able to pay my rent this month and getting evicted. WEST  Look, ma'am, I'm very sorry to hear that, but, um, you have to take the banner down. LOPEZ  But we just became aware of major code violations in one of these apartments. I see no reason why forgiving your rent for a few months couldn't be part of the building owner's penalty. TESHONNE  Really? LOPEZ  Really. Now go take down that banner. TESHONNE nods. EXT. STREET - ROVER DUTY BISHOP and NOLAN are on foot, handing water bottles to various cops on duty. NOLAN  Officers. BISHOP  Let us know if you need anything else. NOLAN  So, what's with the positive attitude? BISHOP  Do I need a reason? NOLAN  No. It's just after four months together, it's the first day you've rolled in with it. I figured something must be up. HONKING, CRASHING NOLAN  That can't be good. Two men are shouting at each other in the street. PRAVEEN is apparently the driver of a car, while DONNY belongs with a large tractor-trailer. PRAVEEN  How the hell did you not see me?! DONNY  You cut in front of me! PRAVEEN  You wouldn't let me in! DONNY  Yeah? PRAVEEN  Yeah! Learn how to drive, man! DONNY has reached into the cab of his truck and brings out a gun. COCKS PRAVEEN  Whoa. Hey, man, I - BISHOP  Gun! PRAVEEN  I'm sorry. GUNSHOT DONNY fires at but does not hit PRAVEEN; he drops the gun when confronted by BISHOP and NOLAN. NOLAN  Drop the gun! Put the gun on the ground right now. Hands behind your head. Interlace your fingers. Do not move. DONNY  I-I was just trying to scare him. WOMAN MOANING A woman in a nearby car has been seriously injured by DONNY's shot. BISHOP  Nolan! NOLAN hauls the cuffed DONNY over to lie within sight of BISHOP. NOLAN  Over here. With me. Come on. BISHOP  Control, 7-Adam-15. We have a gunshot victim female, adult, shotgun wound to the chest. We need fire and ambulance. ETA? DISPATCH  7-Adam-15, at least 10 minutes. BISHOP  Okay, help me get her out of the car. We need to stop the bleeding. NOLAN gets hold of the victim, who is bleeding and gasping, and helps lay her on the pavement. NOLAN  Come on. I got you. I got you. Come on. Got that? BISHOP  Uh-huh. DONNY  I didn't mean to hurt her! BISHOP  Shut up! Look away. All right, stay with us. We're gonna get you to a hospital. It's a chest wound. It sounds like her lung's collapsed. Put pressure on it. We're gonna need to put something in the wound keep her alive till EMTs get here. The victim's eyes have glazed over and her body goes limp. NOLAN  Officer Bishop. BISHOP  Get the kit bag. There's gotta be something in there we can use. NOLAN  Talia. She's gone. LATER BISHOP and NOLAN wipe the blood from their hands, using wipes from a nearby emergency vehicle. NOLAN  You okay? BISHOP  What do you think? NOLAN  Sorry. It was a dumb question. BISHOP  Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. My therapist is trying to get me to be more positive. You asked why I was acting differently today. NOLAN  No, I just I didn't know you went. BISHOP  No reason you should. NOLAN  'Cause the job frowns on it? BISHOP  'Cause it's nobody's business. But, yeah it is looked at as a weakness amongst the boys in blue. NOLAN  Well, that's stupid. Lot of stressful stuff we deal with, what we just went through, it's unhealthy not to talk about it. BISHOP  Does that mean you see someone? NOLAN  Sarah and I used to go to couples' counseling. And I used to look down on it, thought it was like paying someone to be your friend, but I was wrong. It was helpful. Just, in our case, not helpful enough. BISHOP  So, what, you think less of me now? NOLAN  No. The opposite. I think anyone brave enough to confront their problems head-on deserves respect. INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY GINO  She's all set. We're gonna put a rush on the tests. We should have results in a few hours. I'm sorry about earlier. I I didn't know. BRADFORD  It's okay. Thanks. INT. HOSPITAL - EXAM ROOM BRADFORD enters and sees CHEN reading something anxiously on her cell phone. BRADFORD  Falling down the WebMD rabbit hole isn't gonna change your results. CHEN  HIV is three times more prevalent in the homeless community than it is in the general population. Hepatitis is five times more prevalent - BRADFORD  And cows kill more people a year than sharks. The facts are whatever you make them. CHEN  What- What if I get hep C from this needle, and one day I get shot, and you're trying to stop the bleeding and you forget that, you know, you have a you have a cut on your hand? Or worse- a kid gets shot and I'm the one with the cut? And it's just - BRADFORD  Then you'll be a cop with hep C and a cut. You signed up to put your life on the line. That means your health, too. Focusing on fear isn't gonna change the outcome. Lab results are gonna take hours. Do you want to hang out in the worst-case-scenario panic room, or you want to get back to work? Get that air-conditioning fixed? CHEN  I thought air-conditioning made me soft. BRADFORD  Well, it does, but I can't solve all your problems today. Go splash some water on your face. Let's get back out there. CHEN  Okay. INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - HALLWAY LOPEZ  Just this apartment and we're done. WEST  (pounds on the door, sighs when there's no answer) Can we kick it down? We have legal right. LOPEZ  Let's check with the neighbor first. They move down and knock on the neighbor's door. WEST  Guess we're kicking it. LOPEZ  Wait. Do you hear that? RUTH (inside the apartment, crying) LOPEZ  Ma'am? Ma'am, I'm Officer Angela Lopez. I'm with the LAPD. Can you open the front door? RUTH  CRYING I can't. I can't. WEST  Please, ma'am. It would really help us out. RUTH  Oh, I can't. The knots - LOPEZ  Kick it down. Take care of her. I'll clear the apartment. INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - APARTMENT WEST kicks in the door. LOPEZ and WEST find a little old lady in a wheelchair, with her arms tied to it. WEST  Okay. I'm Officer Jackson West. Can you tell me your name, please? RUTH  SOBBING R-Ruth. WEST  Ruth. Okay, Ruth, I'm gonna get you out of these. If you could just stay calm for me. RUTH  Oh. No, no. LOPEZ  Clear. RUTH  Please, no. No. Luke said I had to stay here. WEST  Who's Luke, ma'am? RUTH  He's my son. Where is he? He's standing in the doorway, just arrived. LUKE  Okay - What's going on? What happened to my door? RUTH  Ohh. WEST  Are you Luke? LUKE  Yeah. WEST  You did this to your mother? LUKE  So she won't hurt herself. She's in the early stages of dementia. I had a job interview. I couldn't take her with me. I got stuck in traffic getting back. The damn V.P. - LOPEZ  If your mother has health issues, then you need to get her a caretaker. Or a neighbor to watch her. LUKE  You know how much that costs? I do the best I can with what I got. WEST  This is your mother. What kind of garbage treats his mom like - WEST lunges toward LUKE but is restrained by LOPEZ. LOPEZ  Officer West! RUTH  Oh - LOPEZ  You're under arrest for elder abuse. (to WEST) Hook him up. RUTH  Oh, no, no! Don't do that! LOPEZ goes to comfort her while WEST handcuffs LUKE. LOPEZ  Oh, ma'am. It's okay. It's all right, ma'am. RUTH  No, oh, my God. LOPEZ  It's okay, ma'am. INT. HOSPITAL - WOMEN'S RESTROOM CHEN  (to herself, in the mirror) You're gonna be fine. Another woman emerges from a bathroom stall and comes to wash her hands next to CHEN. RACHEL  Sorry, I didn't realize someone else was in here. (sniffling sadly) Thanks. I'm sorry. It's just my brother, he was - He was in a car accident. CHEN  I'm sorry. Is he gonna be okay? RACHEL  No. She shakes her head and leaves. CHEN glances in the mirror and spots a bottle on floor of the stall RACHEL just used. It's a bottle of bleach with a needle-sized hole in it. CHEN goes out in the hallway and follows RACHEL into a hospital room. INT. HOSPITAL - ROOM A man is lying in a bed, injured and obviously on life support. RACHEL is reaching to inject him with something in a syringe. CHEN  Hey! What are you doing? RACHEL  This is what he wants. CHEN  Stop. CHEN draws her taser and radios for BRADFORD. CHEN  7-Adam-19 A to B, Tim I need you, room 113. Hey. Hey. Look, just put down the needle, okay? You don't need to do this. RACHEL  Yes, I do. My brother wouldn't want this. He ran triathlons. Being stuck in bed, brain-dead, hooked up to machines forever, that's his idea of hell. CHEN  Okay. Listen to me. Look, I know you're in pain, but this is not your decision to make. BRADFORD steps in and quickly evaluates the situation. He draws his gun and speaks to the hospital personnel just outside the open door. BRADFORD  Page a trauma surgeon and get an O.R. on standby. Incoming gunshot wound. RACHEL  Please. Please. Mike never had a chance to sign a DNR. He and my sister-in-law got married six months ago. She's his medical proxy, but she can't let him go. She doesn't see that she's hurting him. CHEN  And you think that injecting him with bleach is better? Listen, you have no right to decide if he lives or dies. What you're talking about is murder. RACHEL  He's already dead. CHEN  Hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey, put the needle down. Put it down. Hey. Look at me. Right here. Right here. Put the needle down, okay? RACHEL  No. RACHEL sticks the needle into the man's neck. CHEN fires her taser and RACHEL falls to the floor. BRADFORD  Did she push the plunger? CHEN pulls the needle carefully out of the man's neck. CHEN  No. BRADFORD  Can't leave you alone for a minute. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN DISPATCH  7-Adam-15, I'm reattaching you to the motorcade detail. BISHOP  7-Adam-15, copy. Turn around. We've got to go to Wilshire and Western. They're changing the Vice President's route. NOLAN  So what does that mean we have to do? BISHOP  Put out cones, block off streets, check the area for any suspicious activity. NOLAN  Isn't that what the department's been doing all day? BISHOP  Yeah, but this is what happens when the Vice President decides to stop at Philippe's for a French Dip and a photo op. NOLAN  So basically, you're saying we have to clear out a whole new section of town because he wants to stop for a sandwich? BISHOP  Yep. NOLAN  You know, I've always liked it when politicians stop at these little mom-and-pop shops. It makes them seem more human. But now - Not so much. INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - HALLWAY WEST  Last one. Do we need to track down the guy that paid to have them put up? LOPEZ  No. Situation's been remedied. Detectives will follow up. You want to really tell me what's going on? You've been distracted all day. Losing control. That's not like you. WEST  My mom and I haven't spoken since before I, uh, started the Academy. Breakfast was gonna be my chance to change that. I, um, was up all night worrying about it and finally got in the right head space, only to get called in to work. LOPEZ  She's been married to a cop for 30 years. She should know how the job works. WEST  She does but, um, this is different. LOPEZ  How so? WEST  It just is. LOPEZ  Look, I know what it's like to have family drama. But you have to keep it in check when you're at work. In some ways, it's even harder than not bringing this mess home with you after shift. But being distracted on the job will get you killed. WEST  I understand. It won't happen again. AGENT DANVERS and her entourage step out of the elevator. DANVERS  Officers Lopez, West? LOPEZ  Yes? DANVERS  You're being reassigned to counter-assault detail. Redwood has decided to make a stop at the restaurant across the street, so we have to clear every apartment with a view. INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY BRADFORD  Grey's calling me back to the station. CHEN  Okay. Should I come with you? BRADFORD  No. You stay here, wait for your results. I'll be back when I'm done. CHEN  Tim? Thanks. BRADFORD  For what? Doing my job? INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN BISHOP and NOLAN are cruising slowly along a street, checking the new route. NOLAN  How much time till the motorcade passes through? BISHOP  20 minutes. 7-Adam-15, new route appears to be clear. Stand by for final confirmation. (noticing something in a side alley) Nolan, take a glance to your right, tell me what you see. NOLAN  Car, single male occupant sitting behind the wheel. Engine running. BISHOP  What else? NOLAN  He's behind the weed dispensary. BISHOP  And was that dispensary open or closed when we drove past it a minute ago? NOLAN  Closed. BISHOP  Good. So why is a lone male sitting in a running vehicle behind a closed business that deals in cash? NOLAN  The store's being robbed. (into the radio) 7-Adam-15, we have a possible 4-5-9 in progress behind the Ganja Garden dispensary. Requesting backup. DISPATCH  Copy, be advised backup is delayed due to the road closures. NOLAN  What a surprise. EXT. ALLEY, DAY BISHOP and NOLAN exit the patrol car and move along the alley, weapons drawn, staying out of sight. BISHOP  The driver's gonna be checking his mirror, so stay low in the blind spot. We need to get to him before he can alert his friends. Let's get behind the dumpster. They take cover behind a dumpster where they can see the car and the back door of the dispensary. BISHOP I'll get the driver. Cover me. She comes up to the driver's open window with her gun drawn. BISHOP Police. Give me your cellphone. Turn off the car. Give me your keys. What's your name? FREDDY  Freddy. BISHOP  You trying to rob this place, Freddy? You got friends inside? (he nods) I'm about to pull you out of this car. Do not attempt to warn them. She hauls him out of the car and behind the dumpster, where NOLAN is watching the back door. BISHOP Hands up. Gun. (to FREDDY) How many are inside? NOLAN  Your best shot at leniency is to help us right now. FREDDY  There's three people inside. BISHOP  Are they hardened felons or are they just a bunch of stoners? FREDDY  Don and Tyreek have done time. NOLAN  How long have they been in there? FREDDY  Five minutes? They said they'd be fast. You know, just grab the cash and go. MAN (inside dispensary)  Let's get out of here. NOLAN  Here we go. Police! GUNFIRE NOLAN  Freddy! Freddy's down. BISHOP  Get him. GUNFIRE NOLAN  Come on. They got him in the neck. Freddy looks bad. BISHOP  There's first aid in the shop. NOLAN  Ready? BISHOP covers him as he runs back up the alley to get the car. GUNFIRE NOLAN  7-Adam-15, we have shots fired. Need backup and ambulance. Code 3. DISPATCH  Copy. Be advised nearest backup is 8 minutes away. INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - HALLWAY WEST  8 minutes is a lifetime. They're right around the corner. LOPEZ  Agent Danvers? We're getting a distress call from one of our units. Do you have anyone that can cover us? DANVERS  No. The Vice President's motorcade is passing through soon. LOPEZ  You've got every window in this building secured. We're redundant standing around in a hallway. Our people are in a gunfight. They need help. DANVERS  I don't care. I need you to stay at your post. EXT. ALLEY, DAY NOLAN  Remind me to never do that again. BISHOP  How is he? NOLAN  Not good. LOPEZ and WEST pull up in their shop. WEST gets out while LOPEZ returns fire from the burglars. LOPEZ  You okay?! WEST  I'm good! I'm good! NOLAN  He's bleeding out. We need to get him to a hospital! LOPEZ  We'll take him! Backup's only a few minutes out! Go! WEST hauls FREDDY into their shop and LOPEZ peels out of the alley. MAN  Keep them pinned down! NOLAN  Cover me. CONTINUE MAN  Come on! Get in here! STOPS MAN  Move! Move! Shoot! NOLAN  They've gone back inside. We go in after them? BISHOP  No. We make them come to us. INT. PATROL CAR - LOPEZ/WEST LOPEZ  7-Adam-07, let Shaw Memorial know that we are five minutes away with a juvenile male, gunshot to the neck. DISPATCH  7-Adam-07, copy. They've been advised and are ready. WEST  We're still five out? LOPEZ  At least. EXT. ALLEY, DAY BISHOP  You ready? NOLAN  Yep. He has the very large tear-gas launcher we saw earlier. He fires a canister into the dispensary. MAN  Hey! Get out of here! BISHOP  Hit 'em again. LAUNCHER FIRES COUGHING, GAGGING MAN #1  Come on! MAN #2  Let's move! NOLAN  Get on the ground. Crawl toward the sound of my voice. Keep your hands where I can see them. Nice and easy. MAN  Okay! Okay. INT. PATROL CAR - LOPEZ/WEST LOPEZ  How's he doing? WEST  He's losing consciousness. Pulse is increasing. Eyes already dilated. LOPEZ  Elevate his legs, monitor his breathing. They turn in to a street with backed-up traffic and LOPEZ has to stop. WEST  Yo, what's going on? LOPEZ  The traffic stopped for the motorcade. I can't get through. We can't move. I'm gonna reverse and loop around Cahuenga. WEST  That's the opposite direction. There's no time. Look, he's bleeding out. We're just a block away. LOPEZ  Hang on. She guns the motor and drives up on the sidewalk, bypassing the traffic. INT. HOSPITAL - WAITING AREA WEST is running beside the gurney as the medics roll FREDDY towards an O.R. WEST  He went into shock a minute ago. Pulse is weak but steady. (seeing CHEN in the waiting area) Hey, what are you doing here? CHEN  I got stuck with a hypodermic needle this morning, so now I'm just I'm waiting. WEST  I, um I can wait with you. CHEN  Thanks. WEST  Yeah. He takes a seat next to her. INT. STATION - BULLPEN DANVERS  Sergeant Grey, a word? GREY  Of course. Is Redwood wheels up? DANVERS  Yeah, heading back to D.C. now. Look, earlier today, I gave a direct order to two of your officers that was disregarded. GREY  I'm aware. And I support their decision. DANVERS  They abandoned a post that had a direct line of fire on the Vice President. GREY  And you had snipers with long guns set on that post. See, I train my people to make educated decisions regarding threat assessment. My guys were under fire. Your guy? Was going for a sandwich. It's a no-brainer. INT. HOSPITAL - WAITING AREA WEST  I've been here before. Waiting for news. Uh, before we started the Academy, my, uh, brother, Marshall, was diagnosed with diabetic nephropathy. It's a kidney disease. CHEN  I'm sorry. Is he okay? WEST  Yeah. Now. But at the time, it looked like he needed a kidney transplant, and I was the only one in my family that was a match. CHEN  That is a lot to carry. WEST  Man, I was not ready for it. CHEN  Mm-hmm. WEST  I'd been counting the days until I could start the Academy, and suddenly, I was facing the idea of putting it all on hold. I agonized over it. But Marshall said that he could wait. That it really wasn't that serious. So I took the out. CHEN  He was looking out for you. WEST  He suffered acute renal failure two months after we started. He almost died. CHEN  Whoa, why didn't you tell us? WEST  I was ashamed. I mean, it was my fault. I - Luckily, the hospital found another donor and he got the transplant, but my mom still hasn't forgiven me. CHEN  Which is why missing brunch was such a big deal. WEST  Yeah. And in her mind, I chose the job before family. Again. CHEN  It's not the same. It's not. Deep down she knows it's true. Have you told her how heartbroken you are about all of this? WEST  She hasn't really given me the chance. CHEN  Well, then take it. Trust me, as unpleasant as it's gonna be, the waiting is so much worse. DOCTOR HADDAD enters with a clipboard. HADDAD  Officer Chen? CHEN  Yeah, that's - that's me. HADDAD  I have the results of your test. So if you come with me, we can set you up in a room. CHEN  Uh, no. Sorry. No. Uh, can you just tell me, like, now? HADDAD  Okay. So, your initial test came back negative for any viral infections, like HIV or hepatitis. But your blood work indicated the presence of a staph infection. CHEN  What does that mean? HADDAD  We need to get you started on intravenous antibiotics immediately. Some strains of staph are drug-resistant, so we'll monitor the wound for any abscesses or cellulitis. Okay? CHEN  Okay. WEST  Um, go. I'll, uh I'll call Tim. He'll be here for you when you come out. CHEN  Thank you for staying with me. WEST  Of course. CHEN leaves with HADDAD, and LOPEZ walks into the waiting area. LOPEZ  Dispatch is sending another unit to watch our suspect when he gets out of surgery. Looks like getting puked on saved your life. You don't put on that tactical vest, that shot to the shoulder goes through your heart. You've come a long way, Officer West. WEST  I guess I have. Thanks to you. INT. STATION - HALLWAY BISHOP and NOLAN are coming off shift, in street clothes. BISHOP  Hey. Good job today. NOLAN  Are you being for real, or are you just being positive? BISHOP  For real. NOLAN  Thanks. BISHOP  What did you decide about the loan from your rich friend? NOLAN  Oh. That you were right. Money and friendships just don't mix. BISHOP  Look, your son is never gonna forget that house. I moved around so much, I never had a place that was special like that. But it's not about the place, it's about what happened there. You own those memories. NOLAN  That's actually an excellent perspective. BISHOP  Hmm. I'll send you a bill. INT. NOLAN'S HOUSE, NIGHT NOLAN is signing some papers as the other two rookies look on. There are takeout containers spread out on the table and floor. WEST  All done? NOLAN  All done. The house is now in the hands of a lovely young couple, their kids, and a French bulldog. CHEN  Well, I'm sure they'll take good care of it. NOLAN  Yeah. Wow. What a day. WEST  Wait till the President comes. I hear it's twice as bad. CHEN  That's not possible. NOLAN  Well, you missed all the drama altogether. CHEN  I got stuck with a dirty needle. NOLAN  Yes, that's right, I forgot. Tell me, is it too soon to make jokes about that? CHEN  A little. NOLAN  Of course. That's my bad. How about now? CHEN  Will you stop that? BEN enters the house. BEN  Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. NOLAN  Hey. BEN  Just got off the flight from Sedona. You know, I found this outside the gate. I think it's for you. He hands NOLAN a long cardboard shipping tube. NOLAN  It's from Henry. If you would? BEN  Mm-hmm. He holds the tube while NOLAN extracts the contents. It's a long thin piece of wood. NOLAN  It's the doorjamb from his room where I marked his height every year. This is - This is the best. Oh, my God, I can tear a doorjamb down right here and I can install this. He rushes toward the bedroom with BEN on his heels. BEN  Um, did I mention that this house is featured in Architectural Digest? NOLAN  Master bedroom. BEN  John. No. How about just a shadow box? To put it in? Category:Transcripts